Rather Spend It Close To You
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: When Brock tells Reba that he thinks he made a mistake by being with Barbra Jean she decides that she needs to get out of Houston for a while. Her and the children decide to take a vacation and go to Oklahoma but what will happen while they're there? Will Reba realize that she needs Brock more than she thinks? Will Brock go after Reba? Will Reba decide to move back to Oklahoma?
1. Chapter 1

Reba and Brock Hart were standing in Brock's kitchen starring into each others face. Reba told Brock to go after his wife Barbra Jean because she thought that Brock thought he made a mistake by leaving Reba for her. When Brock said he couldn't go after her and Reba demanded to know why Brock told her that he did think he made a mistake.

Reba wanted this to mean that Brock was going to take her back, or ask her to take him back. The problem was that he was a married man and on top of that he was married to her best friend. Sure, Barbra Jean drove Reba insane and always seemed to raise her blood pressure but she never meant to cause any problems. Barbra Jean always meant well even though she always caused chaos.

"Brock your wife is in the living room in a panic because she doesn't think you love her! I know what its like to feel that way and im begging you to not make her feel like that." Reba looked at her ex-husband hoping that Brock would understand. Everyone always teased Reba about how stubborn she was but Brock was just as stubborn.

"I can't do that Reba. I never quit loving you. Can't you see that when I had an affair it was because I was too blind to see what I had?" Brock said looking in Reba's eyes. Reba wanted to jump into Brocks arms and proclaim her love for him but she couldn't. She couldn't take all this anymore. Too much was happening and she felt like she was trapped in a hole.

"I got to go Brock. This is too much. You did me wrong when we were married. You cannot do someone else wrong either." Reba said as she opened the door and walked out of it faster than Brock could stop her. Reba didn't want to go home. She didn't want to stay here. It seemed anywhere was better than being here with Mr. and Mrs. Crazy living down three houses down. She wanted more than anything to get up and go back to Oklahoma for a few days but she knew she couldn't do that to her kids. Not before talking to them anyways.

When Reba walked into her house all of her kids were coincidentally sitting in her living room. Reba needed to get away and her oldest daughter Cheyanne could see that something was bothering her. "Mom are you okay?" Cheyanne asked as she got up and walked over to her mom and then resting her hands on Reba's shoulders.

"Nothing. I've just been thinking about going to Oklahoma for a little while." Reba said as she tried not to show how upset she was. She wasn't sure what to say to her kids. She would absolutely love for her kids to come with her, but she needed some alone time too. "How about we all have a family vacation. Just the six of us."

Jake's face lit up with excitement. He knew that his mom was from Oklahoma but he didn't know much about it. Besides going to Oklahoma meant seeing his grandparents and that was always a blast.

Kyra smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She was dying to get out of Houston for a while. Cheyanne and Van seemed just as excited. "Then it's settled." Reba said with a soft smile. "I'll call and make sure that it's alright with momma and daddy tonight and we'll leave first thing tomorrow. If you don't want to be left behind then I suggest you do your packing tonight or early in the morning." Reba said as she started walking up the stairs.

She wanted to lay in her bed where she felt safe. The truth was that the bedroom had memories that the other rooms of the houses couldn't have. Reba and Brock were madly in love with each other when they bought this house and now Reba was living in it without him. This was the house Reba always pictured her and Brock living and them raising a family there and now Brock was living three houses down raising a family with another woman.

Reba knew she wasn't completely over Brock no matter how hard she tried. She was married to him for twenty years and had three babies together. Reba couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was no longer hers. It had roughly been two years since the divorce and Reba still was unable to get over her ex-husband.

Brock wasn't someone that you could just get over. Sure he was stubborn and cheap and didn't always pay the best attention; there was a time when Reba would try and talk to him and he'd sit there and chew ice. However Brock was also one of the sweetest people that she had ever met. She fell madly in love with him the moment she first saw him because when Terry Holiway hired her to work in the bar that he owned and Brock worked at.

When Reba was pregnant Brock always went out of his way to make sure she was as comfortable as she could be. He'd even carry her places making sure she wouldn't get exhausted. Oh how that man would spoil her. The last few years of their marriage wasn't like that though. Talking was replaced with arguing. Sleeping in each other's arms was replaced with sleeping with their back to each other or Brock was on the couch. Kissing goodbye before he left for work stopped. Instead they remained silent. Things were different at the end of their marriage than it was before.

Reba sighed as a tear fell on her cheek. She missed him more than she ever thought she would. When the divorce first happened she was convinced she'd never want him back and the only reason they were still in each other's lives was because of the children. Now Reba wasn't so sure that they were the reason. Yes, they had something to do with it but they weren't the whole reason. Reba knew she needed Brock and maybe Brock knew he needed her. With a soft sigh Reba started to drift into a light sleep where she dreamt about how they once were and what it would be like if they were still married.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Reba was excited to be leaving Houston for a while. She wasn't running from her problems but she knew that she was going to go insane if she didn't take a break. This family was excellent at driving someone insane. Reba walked down the steps with two suitcases and smiled at her family. "Is everyone ready to go?" Reba asked as everyone had their suitcases sitting next to them. Neither Brock nor Barbra Jean were there yet, and that was probably because of how early it was. Brock would end up talking Reba out of leaving so she knew it was best that he wasn't there.

Reba tossed the keys at Van as he caught them. "Go start the car Van." Reba said as she walked into the kitchen. She had to at least tell Brock that she and the children were okay and that they would be back. She took the sticky note pad that was hanging on the fridge door off and picked up a pen.

_Brock,_

_Don't worry about me or the kids. We are perfectly fine. Just needed to get out of Houston for a while and go somewhere that made me happy. We'll let you know when we're back. _

_Reba_

Reba then stuck the note on the counter and walked back into the living room. "Lets go!" Reba said with a smile as she headed to the front door. The kids had all started walking out the front door and Reba followed. She locked the door behind her and took a deep breath. All the suitcases somehow was able to stay in the trunk and Reba got in the drivers seat. "Oklahoma here we come."

It took hours for the family to get to their destination but once they did Reba immediately found peace. She wasn't worrying about what was going to happen with Brock but instead she was taking in the breath taking view of Oklahoma. Oklahoma was so peaceful to Reba and if it wasn't so far away she would go there every time she got stressed out.

"So this is where Mrs. H is from." Van said as Reba couldn't help by roll her eyes. He knew she was from Oklahoma but he had never been there.

"Don't you remember my daddy Van?" Reba asked with a smile. "I wouldn't say any jokes about Oklahoma if I were you." Cheyanne couldn't help but giggle when she heard her mom say that. Reba was right though. Her daddy was from Oklahoma and he was one proud Okie. Van uncomfortably repositioned in his seat and started looking out the window.

"She's just messing with you Van. Grandpa liked you just fine when you met him and this time he gets to see that you're a wonderful father." Cheyanne said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder at Elizabeth. Reba had to rent a van because they were such a big family but luckily renting a van wasn't that hard to do.

Reba smiled and looked over at Kyra who was sitting in the passenger seat. She had her headphones on and her eyes were closed just like they were on every road trip. Being in the car always made Kyra fall asleep, which is why Brock and Reba would take her for car rides when she was a baby.

Another memory about Brock. It was almost impossible to not have them. Almost everything had a memory with him and there were times when that made it hard for Reba to get away from him. Sometimes she couldn't believe that she would ever love Brock but when she remembered what their relationship was like before this she knew why she had fallen in love with him. He was a curse to her that part of her never wanted to get rid of.

When Reba pulled into her parent's driveway they were already waiting out in the yard to greet them. They loved it when Reba would come to visit because with the distance in between them that rarely happened. Plus Reba and her mom were like best friends and her mom would always tell her exactly what was on her mind.

Reba walked up to her mom and wrapped her arms around her. "Hi momma." She said with a smile and then looked over at her daddy who was ready to wrap his arms around his little girl. When he did Reba's smile got bigger. "Hi daddy."

Everyone was hugging everybody and laughing and all Reba could think about was Brock. Here she was in Oklahoma to try and get away from him and he was all she could think about. Reba smiled over at her family and picked up her suitcases. Everyone walked into the house and Reba could tell that Van was still a little nervous. Later that afternoon, around five, Reba's dad took all the kids to show them where they'd be staying, but Reba's mom kept her behind.

"Reba, honey, what's on your mind? You seem a bit distracted." Helen said as Reba looks at her with shock. She had just got there and questions were already being asked. To Reba this meant that her stay was going to seem longer than usual.

"I'm fine momma. Just tired. I got up early this morning and drove for hours." Reba said as Helen glared at her. Reba could tell that her mom knew she wasn't completely telling the truth.

Helen gave Reba a little smile. "Then rest honey." Her mom then hugged her again as if she knew what she was going through. As if she knew that Brock had just told her the day before that him leaving her was a mistake. As if she knew that Reba missed him more than she would ever admit.

Reba wrapped her arms around her mom. The company of her parents was comforting. "I think I'm going to go ride Cinnamon for a while." Reba said referring to the horse that she had gotten when she was younger. Cinnamon was a birthday present she had gotten when she turned thirteen. The horse was old but she never showed her age. She was doing great and that was probably because of the wonderful care that they had done to take care of her.

Reba smiled at her mom as she walked out the back door and into the barn. As soon as she saw Cinnamon she smiled. Cinnamon brought back to many memories, even some with Brock but amazingly those weren't on her mind. The memories that were on her mind were when she would ride her to get some peace. Cinnamon was always Reba's safe place when she was younger and she was delighted to be back with her.

Reba got Cinnamon ready and then climbed on the saddle. She softly ran her hand across Cinnamons mane and smiled. "It's nice to be home." Reba whispered to Cinnamon and smiled as Cinnamon started galloping into the woods that was behind her parents house. Reba was happy to finally be riding her horse again. She stopped at the lake that was about a mile away from her house and got off of Cinnamon. She tied her horse to a tree and sat next to the lake. It was so peaceful at the lake and Reba had many memories there. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard leaves crunching under someone walking behind her.


End file.
